


Не верь глазам

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angst, Gods AU, M/M, Mysticism, WTF Kombat 2021, religion au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Когда богиня умирает, благодать умирает вместе с ней, но не все люди готовы это признать и хотят получить выгоду. Есть люди, которые стали богами и желают изменить мир. А есть кицуне, и с ними всё очень сложно.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	Не верь глазам

**Author's Note:**

> Богиню в обличье лисы Инари часто ассоциируют с покровительницей Ордена Сингон — бодхисатвой Дакини-Тэн, которая в буддизме указывает путь к просветлению. Часто о ней говорят, как об оседлавшей лиса, но подробности неизвестны. Ее образ вольно использован в тексте.  
> Также в индуистской мифологии дакини — демонические злобные существа женского пола, составляющие свиту богини Кали. Такое неоднозначное существо.  
> Дак — супруг Дакини, принимает на себя знания и обладает иной энергией, способен менять жизнь людей и животных, а также совершать мистические и чудесные поступки.

Подлесок хрустит свежими палыми ветками, шелестит листвой, вздымается зелеными буранами мха. Сквозь лесной полог проникают солнечные лучи, стелятся под ноги, создавая причудливый узор теней. Неподалеку журчит вода: ее мерный звук укутывает и поглощает. Запахи весеннего леса пропитывают окружающую действительность.

Все это лишь красивая картинка. За ней — лишь пустота и тьма. Кита слишком хорошо это знает, чтобы попасться в плен иллюзий.

Лес духов — не место для смертных. Сюда можно попасть, только умерев, по дороге на ту сторону или же, как он, погрузив свое тело в тягучий магический сон.

Богиня Дакини-тэн в свое время говорила: «Не верь глазам: все, что ты увидишь, создает ложную надежду на счастье. Зазеваешься, залюбуешься — и вот ты уже на той стороне, откуда нет возврата. Духи заведут тебя в чашу мерцающими огнями — и вот ты уже в их плену. Ты должен их обыграть, обхитрить и привести сюда, заковать в человеческом теле, вырастив себе верных слуг. Только тогда ты достоин считаться совершеннолетним полноправным носителем крови заклинателя духов».

Как же давно был его первый поход на ту сторону? Несколько веков назад? Тогда он еще был человеком...

Где-то там, в мире живых, его тело мирно спит под дурманом, а рядом лежат недавно умершие дети. Те, кого забрали духи. Те, чьи души оказались слишком слабыми. Те, кого родители отдали на волю богини. Зыбкая грань недавней смерти и открывшаяся дорога мертвых между мирами помогает вселить духов с той стороны в физическое тело и связать их путами. 

В зависимости от того, с какими духами он вернется, станет понятно, какое тело использовать. Им может не понравиться. Прямой отказ и бунт означает смерть обоих. Такое и раньше случалось, поэтому теперь принято готовить несколько тел.

Кита идет, держа наготове обнаженный меч. Пение птиц, солнце, даже аромат весеннего воздуха — все это обман. Тут нет ничего, кроме тьмы и богов за пеленой морока.

Шорох. Стремительный, как взлет птицы. Кита замедляет шаг и останавливается. Натянутая струна обостренных чувств вибрирует.

В следующую секунду пространство схлопывается, исчезает красота и запах зелени, ощущения стираются, немеют руки и ноги. Все, что он чувствует, — теплый ветер, пробегающий по спине, колыхание волос и одежды. Его спасает только скорость реакции.

Прыжок вперед. 

За спиной слышен глухой щелчок.

Он оборачивается. Огромная пасть схлопывается ровно за его спиной, он видит влажные белые зубы на расстоянии руки. Кита мог бы исчезнуть в ней целиком. Серая шерсть, белая полоса на переносице, белые узорные метки под глазами. Оками или кицунэ? Первые проще и прямолинейнее, вторые вдвое опаснее и злее. 

Зверь начинает поднимать голову, и Кита едва успевает…

Распознать, что дыхание снова бьет в спину, удается не сразу. Времени для прыжка слишком мало, но других вариантов нет. Тело действует на голых инстинктах, но разумом он понимает, что не успевает. Слепо отмахивается мечом, но чувствует, как по ноге проходится один из клыков, вспарывая кожу и плоть. Зачарованная сталь мерцает во тьме. 

Летят алые капли, свои и чужие, рука чувствует сопротивление.

Во тьме разносится злобный крик лисицы, одержимой злой силой, резкое отрывистое «кай-кай».

Плохо дело. Когда Кита шел за духом, подстерегающим души умерших, он и подумать не мог, что их двое.

И теперь он точно знает, что это не оками.

Второй лис — огненно-рыжий с золотистым ореолом вокруг, такой же огромный, как и первый, с тем отличием, что метки на его морде алые. 

С рассеченной пасти стекает кровь, заливая оскал и делая его еще более зловещим. С его размерами такая рана — как царапина, а меч — щепка, но заклятия на лезвии делают Киту более опасным противником, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Над спиной лиса взметаются и опадают пять хвостов. Здесь бы радоваться, что не девять, но радоваться нечему. От лиса веет разрушительной аурой.

Звери бросаются на него одновременно.

Драться с противником, превосходящим тебя по габаритам, с одной стороны, проще, с другой — духам нельзя навредить, а тебе нельзя умереть: стоит вернуться в свое тело, как все раны появятся и на нем.

Вот и остается путаться под ногами, кидать заклятиями, мгновенно рассыпающимися о чужую силу, и надеяться, что удастся поймать нужный момент…

Чтобы пленить духа, нужно знать его слабое место. У лис это то, что простой смертный видит как блуждающий огонь в ночи, а в остальное время — как неприметный жемчуг или драгоценный камень, хоси-но-тама. Кицунэ в форме лис могут держать его во рту или носить на шее. Это средоточие их силы. Стоит завладеть таким — и можно заставить кицунэ выполнить любой твой приказ.

Вот только зачастую хранят они его так, что не подобраться.

Кита едва уворачивается от лап, падает, успевает вскочить, прежде чем зверь разворачивается. Охотятся на него, как на мышь: один загоняет, а второй караулит на периферии, ждет, когда жертва оступится или совершит ошибку. Кита ограничен человеческой формой в реальности, не может высвободить и половину своей истинной силы. Его огненная аура — такая же, как у них, что не дает никакого преимущества. 

Зубы смыкаются совсем рядом. Кита хватает рыжую шерсть в попытке взобраться выше, но неудачно. Лис встряхивает головой — и он летит на землю, обдирая руки и спину, лишаясь дыхания от силы удара. 

Рыжий ярится больше, безуспешно пытаясь его схватить. Серый спокойнее, он невозмутимо наблюдает за тем, как его напарник швыряется на добычу раз за разом. Кита начинает выдыхаться. Времени все меньше.

Руки содраны в кровь, после пробуждения спина и ребра будут ныть, после удара о землю пульс бьет в голове набатом, мешая сосредоточиться, на ногу он старается не смотреть.

Кита собирает последние силы и прыгает, когда лис совершает рывок. Пальцы вцепляются в шкуру прямо за ушами. Лис рычит, дергает головой и заносит лапу. Кита на секунду зажмуривается, переводя дыхание.

То, что он собирается сделать, больше походит на самоубийство… Но он точно видел то, что ищет. Пусть даже мельком.

Кита отпускает руки, взмывая в воздух. Лис разевает пасть. Ряд острых зубов, длинный язык и яркая мерцающая точка в середине.

Кита успевает перехватить меч поудобнее одной рукой, а второй достает более короткий клинок.

Краем глаза он видит, что серый лис на периферии встрепенулся. Этот, похоже, сообразил, что происходит, но расстояние слишком большое. Главное — успеть схватиться.

Все происходит одновременно. Кита в момент падения вонзает длинный меч в пасть, прошивая язык насквозь, и заносит второй меч, а в голове его звучит окрик чужим голосом: «Стой!». Надрывный и испуганный, неизвестно, кому он предназначался больше: Ките или рыжему лису, который взвизгивает и почти смыкает челюсти. Давление на плечи секундное, но Ките едва хватает выдержки, чтобы остановить короткое лезвие в сантиметрах от пульсирующего хоси-но-тама на языке зверя. 

Серый испуган, его аура мечется, как сбитое ветром пламя свечи, и его эмоции передаются рыжему. Кита чувствует, как лис начинает подрагивать. Он не знает, что связывает этих духов. Это не совсем типично для кицунэ. Они никогда не были стайными, как те же оками. Одно сознание на два тела или все-таки два отдельных существа, связанных местом возникновения, временем или какими-то общими событиями? Они точно ему не расскажут.

 _— Что ты хочешь? —_ Чужойраздраженныйголос в голове вырывает из размышлений.

— Увести вас с дороги мертвых. Вы натворили достаточно зла.

 _— Это наша добыча!_ — Это уже второй, голос в его сознании недовольный и злой.

— Мертвые должны иметь право на спокойную дорогу. Вам здесь не место.

 _— Отпусти моего брата, —_ лис подбирает максимально подходящее слово из языка людей, но оно может быть не совсем точным. Что ж, брата, так брата.

— Вы должны дать слово. Нерушимое лисье слово, что вы пойдете со мной и будете подчиняться. Иначе я убью его.

Серый негодует. Это ощущается, будто в пламя подкинули дров или плеснули зажигательной смеси. Он может отказаться. Кита не знает, насколько сильна связь между ними. Тогда ему придется придумывать новый план действий. Рыжий осторожно сглатывает. Рука Киты вздрагивает.

 _— Слово лиса, я пойду за тобой и буду подчиняться_ , — серый произносит это неохотно и медленно.

— А теперь твоя очередь.

_— Слово лиса, я пойду за тобой и буду подчиняться._

Вспыхивают искры, ладонь жжет, на пальцах бьются всполохи алого и белого пламени.

Кита выныривает из сна рывком, набирая в легкие воздух.

Редкие удары сердца. Гипоксия. Почти смерть, если задержаться чуть дольше положенного.

Кита делает вдох, вскакивает на ноги, пошатывается. Смотрит на свои руки. То, что по ту сторону выглядит как вспышки и пульсация огней, здесь — призрачное пламя, перетекающее и струящееся в пальцах.

Он оглядывает лица мертвых детей и с силой прикладывает ладони к телам двоих в области сердца. Язык слушается плохо. Нужно успеть прочитать заклинание. Завершить ритуал. Пока он произносит нужные слова, на его теле проступают раны, на пол начинает стекать кровь, боль накатывает волнами.

Но он успевает произнести последнее слово, прежде чем теряет сознание.

— Давай убьем его. — Слова пробиваются в сознание с задержкой.

Воспоминания проступают одно за другим.

Кита открывает один глаз.

Они стоят у его кровати. Маленькие, совсем не такие, как по ту сторону. Оба смотрят слишком строго, по-детски серьезно, и это могло бы быть смешно, но Кита слишком хорошо знает, какая сила в них запечатана.

— Не получится, вы обещали. — Язык ворочается так плохо, что слова выходят отрывочные и невнятные. Он с трудом поворачивает голову.

Они очень похожи, да и цвет волос почти одинаковый, лишь немного отличается оттенок. Тот, что светлее, скалится и рычит. У него на щеке довольно глубокая царапина. Значит, их раны тоже проецируются на физическую оболочку.

— В этом мире много хорошего. Я думаю, вам здесь будет поинтереснее, чем в компании мертвых.

— Я сам решу, — огрызается раненый мальчишка. 

Ките внезапно хочется протянуть руку, по-отечески потрепать по голове. Им от силы пара веков, совсем немного, если подумать. Кита намного старше. Новое тело, старая память. Ничего не меняется. Он бесконечно устал.

— Извини, что пришлось тебя ранить.

Кита осознает, что делает, лишь когда чувствует под пальцами светлые пряди и видит удивленное лицо. Глаза фосфоресцируют во тьме, ловят блики свечей, отливают желтым. У второго в глазах чуть больше зеленого, мягкого цвета.

Мальчишка отшатывается. Тактильные ощущения людей непривычные, пугающие и новые. Из человеческого горла помимо воли вырывается совершенно лисье недовольное фырчание с примесью удивления.

Удержаться от смеха сложно. Но Кита сразу об этом жалеет. Ушибленные ребра напоминают о себе.

— Я знаю, кто вы, — неожиданно произносит второй. — Как долго вы еще будете притворяться человеком?

Смех умирает на его губах. Мальчишка-лис смотрит внимательно и пронзительно, требуя ответа.

— А я и есть человек. — Кита смотрит ему в глаза. — И это даже почти правда.

— Вы просто хотите верить в это. Ваша сущность от этого не изменится.

— Пусть так, — соглашается Кита. — Но я сам выбираю, кем мне стать.

Они смотрят на него пристально и не мигая. Сила духов внутри них бьется, закручивается в спирали, волнуется, как море. Похоже, он ошибся: у одного из них стихия ветра, которая, соединившись с пламенем второго, становится теплее и жестче, как песчаная буря над пустыней, и увеличивает свою силу многократно.

Занятные.

Но его не покидает ощущение, что он взял на себя слишком много ответственности.

Следующие два дня они проводят с ним. Ките приходится объяснять им правила жизни среди людей, что оказывается непростой задачей. Судя по всему, они никогда не спускались в мир живых, и это накладывает отпечаток. Совершенно «дикие», как сказали бы люди. На третий день он отпускает их исследовать окрестности. 

Он точно знает, что они не уйдут далеко. Проговоренное правило «службы» предполагает исполнение воли хозяина. Они вернутся, едва он подумает об этом.

Раны, полученные вблизи мира мертвых, дают о себе знать, но понемногу затягиваются. 

Стоит лисам уйти, как к нему выстраиваются очередь с вопросами и требованиями. Он знал, что так будет.

Богиня убивала «лишних» лис или пленила их, жестоко ломая волю. Он не сделал ни того, ни другого, лишь взял с них честное слово, и этим, по мнению Старейшин, серьезно нарушил все известные правила. 

Но Кита непреклонен. Нигде не прописано, как он должен вести себя со слугами, а значит, он волен поступать так, как считает нужным.

И недовольные уходят, сыпя угрозами и предупреждениями. 

К вечеру прислужники заново перевязывают его раны, а потом возвращаются лисы. Глядя на них, Кита верит, что все его сопротивление не зря, и он обязательно добьется того, чтобы их признали.

— Убил, расчленил и съел! — Кита морщится от визгливого голоса прислужника и переводит взгляд на лиса.

Недовольный. Весь перемазанный в крови и перьях злосчастной курицы. 

— Сегодня курица, завтра собака или кошка, а потом и человек, — прислужник держит лиса за шиворот и активно трясет. Кита не успевает предупредить, что обращаться так с кицунэ — очень плохая идея. Все происходит быстро: взрыкивание, крик и теплое тело, прижавшееся к его спине. Отстирывать теперь придется два хаори, а может, и три…

Прислужник гневно трясет прокушенной рукой, капли его крови летят в разные стороны.

— Это непростительно.

— Непростительно относиться к Духу без уважения. И наказание не заставило себя ждать. Они — не обычные дети. Если вы этого не понимаете, вам нечего делать на этой службе.

Прислужник осекается.

— Уходите. — У Киты все еще нет сил на долгий диалог. Слишком много слов, слишком мало дела. Его это утомляет. Раны оказываются сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Они затягиваются медленно и не дают покоя. Его словно тянет на ту сторону, энергия смерти медленно проникает в его тело через раны. 

Он устало вздыхает.

Существо позади опасливо выглядывает из-за его плеча. Причудливое переплетение сущности злого духа и ребенка. Они уже не совсем то, чем они были на той стороне, но и не люди, и уж тем более не дети.

Нечто новое.

— Зачем украл курицу? — Кита добавляет в голос строгости.

— Она раздражала. И бегала. Стало интересно, смогу ли догнать и убить.

— А теперь тебя надо отмывать и отстирывать, а мне — извиняться перед Старейшинами и убеждать их, что ты не со зла. Еще и живот будет болеть. 

— Почему?

— Потому что сырая курица — не лучшая пища для детского желудка.

— Почему? Было вкусно! — он облизывается, параллельно проглотив перо и не обратив на это никакого внимания.

Кита возводит глаза к небу. Боги, дайте ему сил пережить это.

Помещение пропитано благовониями, душными и сладкими запахами, разбавленными терпкими нотками. Дышать трудно. Эти запахи были с Китой всю его жизнь и на несколько веков дольше. 

Богов тоже наверняка тяготит их вечная жизнь и бесчисленное число перерождений. 

Он выпрямляется и окидывает взглядом присутствующих. Они не должны видеть его слабость, пусть даже он перевязан бинтами и не может подняться с постели уже неделю.

Люди, сидящие по углам, смотрят на него, не отрываясь. Старейшие, самые сильные из тех, кто умеет говорить с богами, последователи культа. В их взглядах — снисхождение.

Он не имеет права на ту власть, что ему принадлежит, — так считает большинство. И хотя он самоустранился от всех дел храма, ему все равно не могут простить, что именно он был супругом Дакини-тэн, главной богини их культа, которая дарила благословение на все значимые события при дворце императора. Теперь эту функцию выполняли служители, ссылаясь на ее занятость. Великая власть порождает ядовитых змей. 

Сам он никогда не хотел такой судьбы, но у него тогда не было права выбора… 

Несколько веков назад старейшины его клана решили, что неплохо бы попробовать породниться с богами. Принести младшего сына в жертву не самой милосердной богине. Никто не верил, что божество снизойдет, — скорее, убьет его на месте. В таком случае решено было сказать, что изгнали нечистого сердцем, и избежать родового позора. 

Тогда ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать. Он помнит, как его, запуганного и обреченного, привели в храм. Как смотрели человеческая ипостась богини-воительницы и ее божественный белоснежный лис, что сопровождал ее повсюду. Как его душу выворачивали наизнанку и перебирали до мельчайшей частицы, как песок. Как смеялась она потом, глядя на лица прислужников, дав свое согласие.

«Зачем? Почему?» — спрашивал он ее потом много раз, но так и не получил ответа. Скупое «так было нужно» — единственное, что он услышал за века.

Даки, супруги богинь, принимают на себя знания и благодать, несут в себе божественную силу, пусть и в меньших объемах. Владеют бессмертием. Ему пришлось мириться с новой жизнью. По сути, он был таким же прислужником, но с почти божественной силой. Сопровождал богиню долгое время — как на войне, так и на празднествах. А еще несколько веков спустя богиня Дакини-тэн и ее лис пали в битве, а Кита вернулся в храм один. Она так и не возродилась. Храм потерял благодать.

Никто не спешил это признавать, но Кита не хотел участвовать в фарсе. Жил обычной человеческой жизнью, пока к ним не обратились за помощью в серьезном изгнании. Он должен был заточить лис в человеческие тела. Затем их бы ритуально убили или пленили в подземелье. Но он не смог.

И это породило негодование.

Века прошли, и никто уже не воспринимает его как второе по значимости божество. Для них он — всего лишь носитель божественной силы, нелепый сосуд. Слишком неудобный, не обладающий ни гибкостью, ни мягкостью и не идущий ни на какие уступки. Он охотился на злых духов и убивал их, игнорируя другие «выгодные» для храма поручения. Но сейчас он решил иначе. Убивать мальчишек он точно не будет.

— Богиня не одобрила бы ваш выбор, — раздается первый голос после оглашения проблемы. — Дикие лисы должны быть пленены и лишены возможности принимать самостоятельные решения. Эти же двое носятся по храму и наносят убыток.

— Пара куриц — убыток не больше, чем от обычных диких лис. Не преувеличивайте.

— Обычный лис не обладает свойственной злым духам жаждой крови и тягой к человеческой душе.

— Это уже не те лисы, что стояли на тропе мертвых, — он оглядывает присутствующих.

— Вы думаете, что сможете сравниться с богиней, если приручите диких лис и заставите выполнять их свою волю? Это гордыня или глупость? — Кита переводит взгляд на настороженное лицо Старейшины. 

— Ни одно из этих качеств мне не свойственно. 

— Вы притащили две опасные сущности с той стороны и думаете, что можно растить их как домашних животных?! — Кто-то вскакивает на ноги, взмахивает руками. Кита переводит взгляд на него. В его серых глазах вспыхивает и гаснет отраженное пламя. Говоривший глотает приготовленные слова и садится обратно.

— Людей. Я собираюсь растить из них людей. Святейшая Дакини-тэн была категорична в суждениях и считала, что без жесткого подчинения и подавления воли из лисы хорошего слуги не выйдет.

— Вы считаете иначе?

— Я считаю, что жизнь этих существ можно изменить к лучшему. Кицунэ — не только злые духи, но и порождение стихии, истоки их неоднозначны. Они имеют право на жизнь. Никто не учил их хорошим манерам и правилам жизни в обществе, поэтому на это нужно время. Невозможно требовать от них мгновенного следования всем законам. Я считаю, что беспочвенное убийство кицунэ может пошатнуть мировой баланс.

— Нам нужно это обсудить. А вам лучше вернуться в постель. Благодарим за то, что нашли в себе силы присутствовать.

Кита понимает, что повязки на теле пропитаны кровью, и ему в самом деле не стоит задерживаться. Без его присутствия решение было бы однозначным, но теперь Старейшины знают его позицию и задумаются над окончательным вердиктом. Никто не захочет нажить себе врага, обладающего силой, равной богам.

Глазам нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте после свечей в зале собраний. Но Кита все равно замечает движение за углом.

— Выходите. Ну. — Раздражение копится, давая о себе знать. Он и раньше получал раны от злых духов, но они заживали намного быстрее. Это сильно беспокоит его. 

Лисы не выходят, хотя он точно знает, что это они. Кто еще может проскользнуть мимо охраны и подслушивать — ведь именно этим они и занимались.

Кита перестает обращать внимание и продолжает путь, но слышит, как за ним идут. Почти бесшумно, но человеческая одежда непривычная, и они еще не научились скрывать звуки полностью.

До комнаты еще далеко, но Кита выходит во двор под лунный свет и приваливается к дереву. Усталость расползается. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Тело отказывается работать. Слабость. Что же происходит? Он теряет силу? Совершил неверное решение, и это его наказание?

— Почему вы заступаетесь за нас? — Мальчишки возникают прямо перед ним. Он вздрагивает и смотрит на их лица. В темноте их глаза опять начинают отсвечивать потусторонним светом.

— Все имеют право на жизнь, на второй шанс. Никого не должны оценивать лишь по происхождению.

— Это общие слова. Что у вам за выгода? Ничего не происходит без личного интереса. — серый лис непреклонен. Пусть и в человеческом теле, но он все еще тот, кто умеет выжидать и обладает большим упрямством и внимательностью.

— Хочу искупить чужие ошибки. Поступить правильно. Для себя. Это сложно объяснить в двух словах.

Мальчишки переглядываются.

— Вставайте, — говорит тот, что был серым. — Мы поможем вам дойти до комнаты. Уже поздно. И холодно.

По дороге в комнату у Киты закрадывается мысль, что в его скупом и кратком объяснении им удалось увидеть слишком много. И пока нельзя сказать, к лучшему это или к худшему.

Кита просыпается от криков. На ноги навалилась неподъемная тяжесть. Сколько он спал? Который сейчас день? Мысли путаются, и он никак не может вынырнуть из сна, чтобы понять, что происходит. 

Когда он открывает глаза, он видит рыжий мех и вздымающиеся над головой хвосты. В этом мире лис намного меньше, но все равно крупный. Он переступает лапами по кровати, закрывая собой Киту, и взрыкивает. Кричит прислужник, скорее даже, скулит, но со сна и этот звук кажется Ките оглушительным. Это тот самый, что возмущался из-за убитой курицы. Он вжимается в стену и старается не шевелиться.

Язык и руки не слушаются. Ките стоило бы сложить печать или отдать команду хотя бы мысленно, но он не может. И это пугает. Такой беспомощности он никогда еще не ощущал.

Второй лис в форме человека отстраненно перебирает оброненный прислужником перевязочный материал, принюхивается к пролитым отварам и лекарствам. 

— Травить собственное божество, как подло и мерзко. — Он морщится, а потом скалится, обнажая зубы. — Не будь у него ран из междумирья, ваша убогая магия ничего не смогла бы сделать. 

— Он должен был умереть там. А не вернуться с двумя демонами.

— Кто еще тут демон… — Серый лис в теле ребенка отмахивается от человека, как от надоедливого насекомого. На стену льется кровь из рассеченной артерии, а он спокойно вытирает черные когти об одежду убитого и поворачивается к брату. — Нам надо вытаскивать его отсюда.

Под ногами влажная ночная трава. Побег через окно дал им немного времени, никто не ожидал такой прыти от полумертвого бога. Они уже на границе с лесом, а люди в храме только осознают, что произошло. 

— Остановитесь, — рыжий слушается беспрекословно. Кита спускается на землю, но ноги не держат и он почти сразу садится.

— Нам надо… — пытается начать разговор второй, но Кита останавливает его жестом.

— Вам надо. Они пойдут по нашему следу…

— Тогда мы убьем всех! — скалится лис, но, поймав строгий взгляд, прячет клыки.

— Я обещал, что вы обязательно станете людьми. Не уподобляйтесь им. Одну смерть еще можно простить, от сотни смертей отмыться намного сложнее.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Карать, как и все божества. Я отлично умею это делать.

— Вы же говорили, что вы человек, — усмехается серый.

— Один умный мальчик сказал, что нам не изменить своей сущности, а я ему ответил, что мы сами выбираем, кем стать. Сегодня этому проклятому месту нужен бог. Поэтому уходите как можно дальше. Это моя воля. Я вас догоню.

Они некоторое время медлят, переглядываясь, но потом все-таки нехотя скрываются в кустах.

Кара. Гнев загорается пламенем, болезненным жжением в груди. Он почти слышит смех богини Дакини-тэн. В религиях других народов эти богини пьют кровь младенцев, насылают на людей безумие, портят скот и причиняют множество бедствий.

«Мира без войны не бывает, — так она говорила. — То, что приносит благо одним, несет погибель другим. Смерть — всего лишь наказание высшей меры. Люди недостойны перерождения. Запомни это». 

Он всегда спорил, говорил, что люди достойны, и они могут…

Нет, не могут. Иногда нужно уметь ставить точку.

Собственная кровь подступает к горлу, стекает с губ. Алые капли срываются на землю. Похоже, он переоценил возможности раненой и отравленной плоти. Человеческое тело не выдерживает. 

Вспыхивают свечи в храме, горят ярче, чем когда бы то ни было. Пламя с них перекидывается на внутреннее убранство, переборки, ткани, ползет по стенам и охватывает крыши. Божественное пламя. Чистые душой и сердцем не погибнут в нем. У них есть шанс искупить свои грехи. Но Кита слышит крики множества людей. Ему больно от того, что он не справился, от того, что был слишком доверчив, что все заканчивается так. Печаль охватывает его.

Он чувствует, как горит заживо. Но боли нет. Где-то на периферии зрения он видит двух лисят в кустах. Один из них удерживает второго. Тот рвется, чтобы спасти Киту, но это бесполезно. Ничего не сделать. 

Им предстоит долгий путь. Уже без него. Остается только надеяться, что у них все будет хорошо.

Он не знает, переродится ли когда-нибудь. Гложет только одно: что не попрощался нормально. И еще — что не увидит, как они вырастут.

Пламя поглощает. Все исчезает. Мир погружается во тьму.

— Кита-сан! Кита-сан! — голос проникает в сознание, звонкий, знакомый. Он ощущает теплое прикосновение к ладони.

Кита открывает глаза.

Ацуму в футболке и спортивных шортах склоняется к нему и трогает за плечо и ладонь. Увидев, что Кита проснулся, он немного смущается и тут же убирает руку.

— Вы уснули. Тренер зовет. Надо идти. Я скажу, что вы сейчас придете.

— Да. Спасибо.

Когда Ацуму убегает в сторону зала, Кита оглядывается. Тренировочный лагерь, самый разгар дня, а он задремал под деревом. Может, и солнечный удар словил, иначе откуда такие сны. Вздохнув, он поднимается с земли. Что же это было? Да так отчетливо и ярко, что запомнилось до малейших деталей.

Из зала за ним следит Осаму. Солнечный свет из окон рассеивается и преломляется, наполняя пространство. Ацуму плотоядно усмехается и, достав телефон, посылает солнечного зайчика прямо в глаза брату. Где-то в глубине глаз Осаму вспыхивают и гаснут зеленые блики, но уже через секунду он смаргивает выступившие слезы и орет, что жить Ацуму осталось недолго.

Кита улыбается. Хорошо, что все это — лишь дурной сон.


End file.
